


The Darkness Follows all Light

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftereffects, Alcohol, Grimdark, slight grimdark AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The're in your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Follows all Light

They whispered to you, every night _after_. They hissed at you, baiting you, telling you to let go, just let go, don't worry, they'll take care of you. Let them control you. Let them help you. They're your only true allies. They can help you. Remember the _power_ you had? Remember how good it felt?

_let us in, rose_

You can always hear them, and it's all you can do to not scratch your ears out, so you won't have to hear the voices. So you don't have to listen to them and start to agree with them. So they don't tell you _don't trust the others, rose_. Because your friends want to help you, right?

_you can't trust them, rose_

And all you wanted was for them to just to _away_ , you want to be normal again! you don't want to hear them. You don't want to listen to them.

_we of the horrorterror power do not let go of our disciples, rose_

They wake you up, sometimes, in the middle of the night (or what passes for the middle of huge night on the asteroid), and they whisper to you, and they tell you to _come back to us, rose_.

_your dark masters are here, rose_

They're in your dreams, too, reaching for you, whispering in the Eldritch tongue, and you know what they're saying, and you can't breathe and the cloud swallows you up, and when you wake up, the sheets are tangled and you blink to make sure that they didn't follow you here.

_we are always here, rose_

You accidentally slip into the Eldritch tongue, sometimes, and you can feel your control slipping, they're in your head, they're talking through you, get out get out get out _getout_.

_you brought us here, rose_

And the others slip each other looks, sometimes, when they think you won't notice, eyes that say _look at her she's not okay_ and you want to scream! but that's what _they_ want too, and you can't let them win.

_we already won, rose_

Your first sip of alcohol since the martini you had on the pier you make yourself, with the alchemizer, and your first sip you can tell it's too strong, but to hell with it. You can't hear them when you're drunk. You can't hear anyone, and no one hears you, and you can pretend to be normal, for fuck's sake.

_you can still hear us, rose_

Drinking is a regular thing from then on, which is maybe not appropriate behavior for a god tier, but you really don't give a shit, because it isn't like it's a _problem_ or anything, you just like not hearing the monsters in your brain for a few hours.

_you are a broken child playing a broken game_

They get you as soon as you aren't drinking, so you never stop. Everything is so much happier when you're drunk, anyway, and you feel indestructible, and you think you're better the next day, because _god dammit you are never ever doing that again_ , but you forget that as soon as _they_ soothe your hangover and whisper, caressing your mind, _we can heal you, dear_ and you start drinking like a whore on New Year's.

_don't you want to be reliable, rose?_

Dave doesn't like you drinking, and you can't tell him why you drink, and he thinks it's something to do with your mom, or nerves about Kanaya, and you can't tell him about the voices, because _oh god they're here they'll kill you the voices are here_ and Dave can't know no one can ever know.

_you can trust us, rose_

Kanaya can't be around you when you're drunk, because she doesn't know why, and she doesn't want to hurt you, but you're hurting her and you know you're hurting her but _Kanaya can't you hear them they want me to kill you_.

_we'll keep her safe, rose_

You're out of control when you're drunk, but you're also more _in_ control because you can't hear the voices and you aren't always thinking of the blackness of the horrorterrors or the power they gave you and no one knows anything is wrong and you can believe for just eight seconds that your mind is fucking normal god dammit you are not crying _no you can't break down like this_

_let us wipe away your tear, rose_


End file.
